


As Summer Ends

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [46]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drabble, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Tanis looks over his group of friends.





	As Summer Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 94. collection

Tanis looked around the table, feeling the warmth of Kitiara's thigh against his own, and half-smiled for the motley collection that they were. Kit and her brothers, two warriors and a mage, might not be so uncommon a sight on Krynn. But once people took note of the kender, the dwarf, the Solamnic knight-in-training, and the half-elf?

It made Tanis feel something like hope, that the future could be built in such alliances. He glanced over them all again, and his eyes met Raistlin's.

The glint and small shake of the head there was worrisome, but then, Raistlin was uncanny.


End file.
